1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of fire retardancy and specifically to poly(vinyl chloride) homopolymer and copolymer resin-containing compositions which generate less smoke and less flame spread when exposed to fire.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,441 to add antimony trioxide to resinous compositions including those containing poly(vinyl chloride) homopolymers and copolymers for the purpose of imparting flame retardancy and low smoke characteristics. The use of metal carbonates including the carbonates of magnesium in dry chemical fire extinguisher compositions is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,852, and the use of various oxides including ferric oxide to aid in forming a char when a polyamide is at its pyrolysis temperature is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,267.